User talk:StarCrossKnight
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Administrative Requests page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 15:08, June 6, 2012 Hello hey there thank for my blog :D how are you todat (Dr.Arbiter (talk) 23:59, November 28, 2012 (UTC)) Fine thanks, and who are you? --SternRitterÄs (talk) 18:31, July 15, 2013 (UTC) another random post from someone ive never had anything to do with I read the Drisoli or however you spell his name, page and i noticed that it says that Yamamato hadn't seen Chojiro's bankai over 2000 years...wasn't 200 years? might want to give that a look. --Primarch11 02:39, July 11, 2013 (UTC) If youvwe a problem with it use the pages talk page to post you evidence. I dont know why you re telling me about it --SternRitterÄs (talk) 18:31, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Filler character whereabouts Oh, so you mean the Yushima in the cell didn't wake up and escape? --Blockade3 (talk) 23:56, December 9, 2018 (UTC) :I honestly cant remember what happened to Yushima, it was so long ago and that filler was very bad so Im not going to watch it again to find out. I was just paraphrasing what was written on Yushima's page, which didnt say he was dead or have the deceased category on it. I assume he was never seen after that scene, but I could be wrong. Whatever the case Im not changing it myself without knowing that he was actually declared dead. --StarCrossKnight (talk) 15:40, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::My pc needs new graphics card so cannot view videos of the anime but I am pretty sure he the Yushima at the end is a clone. Essentially the original Yushima was weak. Couldn't achieve Shikai and stuff. So he worked on modsouls and such. He cloned himself into two modsouls. I guess he had not perfected it yet to clone himself fully. Inaba seems to have perfected the cloning technology. And then worked on recombining himself and nozomi into another single being modsoul that was stronger than the original. Honestly do not know why could not just clone nozomi since he did so with every other shinigami with mere remnants from their use of the Dangai and then create yushima again but alas trying to make sense of an arc that does not make sense is difficult. Hello, StarCrossKnight and Salubri! The website you stumbled across earlier was a wikipedia of a Bleach AU created by a friend of mine and I (we're both guys). BLEACH: B-SIDES is a Rosencrantz and Guildenstern style expanded universe with three main new characters that serve to complete the inconsistencies of bleach as well as have plots, fights, and moments of their own. We used articles from the Bleach fandom wiki under the assumption it would be common knowledge for anyone who viewed them that, aside from edits on character files we made, as well as original character wiki pages, these would all obviously be attributed to the Bleach.Fandom.Wiki. As you have requested, we've taken down any articles originally created on this website, and the Bleach B-Side wiki will, for the forseeable future, be used as an optional supplementary tool alongside the canon bleach wiki, with only original creations behing hosted on the B-Side wiki Aaroneiro's Special Is more like Aaoneiro being very gluttony. Drooling hungry and licking the ground around himself to look scary. They made Aaroneiro into a true monster now and he acting like one.Darkmachines (talk)